Princesses Truth or Dare Dungeon
by guy who blows stuff up
Summary: The teams have been captured by Princess and are forced to play a sinister game of Truth or Dare. But as the game goes on, the teams are torn apart by the dark secrets kept from each other. Can the teams stay together long enough to survive the danger of the game? Or will this game be the last Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup play?
1. Chapter 1

Butch was pissed. He was sitting in detention with a few of his friends. He usually had a couple different reasons for being there, and it had earned him a reputation as a) a badass, and b) a total criminal, and he knew it. It had also gotten him acquainted with a lot of the people who ran the detention. At the moment, he was in for burning out on the school lawn with his Lamborghini (best money ever spent), launching a stink bomb into the girl's locker room, and making love with BC in the gym. Of course, he was going to be in here tomorrow for what he was doing at the moment, which was carving a skull the size of Boomer's head into his desk. He tested that because he smashed Boomer's head into the desk, and used the crater for size. "Hold still stupid," Butch said, trying to carve around Boomer's fat head. "Get me out, mother fucker!" Boomer screamed as he tried to remove his head from the desk. "Later, I'm almost done," Butch said, nicking Boomer's ear with the knife for fun. After another hour, the teacher finally released everyone except Butch, who was staying late because of the skull. After another half hour, Mr. Williams let him go. Butch lit a match and dropped it into the carving, leaving a permanent scar in the desk as he walked out. Mr. Williams just sighed and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He'd try to stop Butch, but it wasn't really worth it. Butch was a lost cause when it came to stuff like this. The teacher was pretty sure Butch knew that one too.

Now Butch was feeling psyched up. He was on top of the world for a few reasons, the football team was in the semi-finals tomorrow, which he was a star linebacker on, the new engine for his Lambo had come today, and it was Valentine's Day. Buttercup's first surprise in a pretty good line, if he said so himself, of surprises, was their little fling in the gym. Which, of course, was cut short by her Nagy sister Blossom, who had found them and told a teacher. Blossom was nothing but a goody two shoes, which was why he'd gone with Buttercup, who wasn't a total bitch when it came to trouble. The other reason was that BC was WAY ahead of her sisters in the whole development thing. Like, so far ahead if they were trains BC had already reached the station (I'm sorry, I'm bad with metaphors!) She had D-Cup going to Double-D breasts, a real toned body, and a perky little ass that kept the boys going for days. Bubbles was a C-Cup, a little on the short side, but if Buttercup wasn't his girl, Bubble's was definitely his #2 option. They were both pretty smoking, but Butch called them as he saw them, and he liked his women to be 3 things: big, badass, and sexy. That was Buttercup. Bubbles was 2 out of 3, because she wasn't badass, she was nice. He'd take that, but badass was better (I think that's my new favorite word.) Now Blossom was not at all like her sisters. She was nowhere as near as developed, but for some reason had the mind of an adult. It was not at all what he was expecting when they first met. He'd always assumed the order would be Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. It was all flipped around now. Anyway, he was about to get in his ride and pick up Buttercup for their date when a random burlap sack was thrown on his head and he was dragged away, kicking and shooting lasers. He woke up on a cold cement floor with Brick next to him and Boomer curled up in the corner. He had a ridiculous headache, and he felt like he had the worst hangover in the history of everything. "Morning stupid," Brick said, standing over him and giving orders as usual. "Whatever kind of morning this is, I think I'm still in a nightmare because you two are still here." Butch groaned, ducking down as Brick kicked at the back of his head. "Where are we?" Boomer asked, getting up from the corner. "Um… a big rock thingy." Butch said as Brick face palmed and Boomer just smiled. "No duh, stupid!" Brick said. "_Hello, friends! This is your favorite person, Princess!" _A loudspeaker sounded. Brick and Boomer moaned while Butch simply banged his head against a wall and muttered "This isn't happening" over and over again. _"As you probably know, I captured you guys! In case you didn't know, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butchie Bear, you guys are all here because we're going to play a game of… PRINCESSES SUPER AWESOME TRUTH OR DARE! You guys are in cells that are next to each other, so you may talk through the wall if you move the bricks around. But you can't escape because there's no doors or windows. Your powers only work on the cell wall that goes to the other cell. Bye for now!"_ Butch took one look at his brothers and they each smacked a wall. Brick and Butch both cursed as they hit solid stone, while Boomer's crumbled to his touch. The wall fell to reveal the 3 girls, all still out cold. Blossom was propped up on the bench, Bubbles was curled up like a dog in the corner, and Buttercup was simply on the floor sucking her thumb. Butch found this slightly funny, but mostly adorable. Brick found this very funny, so Butch knocked him out. At a loss for what to do, Butch started poking Buttercup.

Buttercup woke up to see a very handsome man standing over her. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Butch. He smiled, and she grabbed his hand and got up. "Where are we?" Buttercup said, brushing some dust off her shirt. "Some crazy prison. We got kidnapped by Princess, and we're playing truth or dare. Yes, that's crazy. So is Princess." Boomer said, pulling Bubbles off the floor. "Okay?" Blossom said, very confused. Suddenly, a grinding sound made them all turn to see Princess. "Hey guys!" Princess said cheerfully. Everyone just groaned. "Alright, it's time to play!" she said, and dragged Butch away against his will. "I don't consent!" Butch yelled as Buttercup ran after him and the rest of the team followed. Butch was led into a game show style Family Feud room, but pink and yellow. "Okay, this just got seriously fucked up." Butch said, looking around in horror as Princess put him in a chair. Buttercup tried to sit next to him, but Princess put her on the other side, pitting the boys against the girls. They were each given a watch, which was actually an explosive. Princess then explained that each of them were going to answer truths or do dares. Each time they refused to answer a question or failed to complete a dare, they got a strike. If they got 10 strikes, the explosive goes off unless someone takes their place or the person about to go off does something humiliating to get a second chance at the game. And of course, it was all on national TV. "Okay guys, it's time to play! Let's start with BC. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Buttercup said, completely fearless. "Okay, have you ever made love to Butch? If so, rate it from 1-10 and tell us where it happened." Princess said. "Okay: Yes, 10, and my room when none of these losers- and Bubbles- weren't home." Blossom looked hurt, but Bubbles just smiled. "What's got you so happy?" Princess asked Bubbles. "I'm not a cock block like Blossom. Buttercup said so." Bubbles stated proudly, and everyone laughed while Blossom's face grew super red. As usual, Brick did nothing to defend her. "And we're off to a good start! Okay, Bubbles, truth or dare." "Mm dare." Bubbles said, surprising everyone. "Okay. I dare you to pick any guy in here and let him… give you a full body massage naked." Bubbles looked like she might pass, and even Princess felt a little mean about this one. But Bubbles sucked it up and said "I choose Butch." "Excuse me?" Brick said. "Excuse me?" Buttercup asked, almost falling off her chair. "WHAT!" Boomer exclaimed, more shocked than anyone here. Butch just leaned back, smirking in a mix of confidence and a little confusion. "Come on, Butchie." Bubbles said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. "I totally consent to this!" Butch yelled and Buttercup giggled.

In Bubbles room, Bubbles was only slightly prepared for this. In hindsight, she should have picked Boomer. But Bubbles wanted a little more, and she was pretty sure Butch was the guy to give her what she wanted. Butch wasn't feeling this, but he wasn't exploding over massaging his girlfriend's sister naked. So, against every last drop of his better judgment, he went ahead and did it. The second Bubbles started taking off her clothes, he knew it was a horrible idea. But he just decided to get it over with. His decision was reinforced as he took in Bubbles body. Bubbles heard Butch sit in a chair, and took her opportunity to have some fun. So she lap danced for him. Needless to say, against every bit of Butches better judgment, he enjoyed it immensely. Finally, Bubbles was just in her light blue bra and panties, and that didn't last long. Butch was beyond happy, but he decided to do his job. Bubbles laid down on her bed and Butch started massaging her. (I'm not going to go into detail on this whole thing, but it got super X-rated. It also ended in sex.) The 2 came back downstairs, Bubbles blushing and Butch smirking at Boomer. "What happened in there?" Boomer asked, raising a threatening eyebrow at his brother. "Nothing that concerns you." Butch said, kissing Buttercup while whispering to her. Buttercup just nodded, occasionally over at Bubbles, as if surprised that Bubbles had done what she had. She was okay with it, because BC knew Butch only liked her, which was true. Bubbles, however, was having trouble convincing Boomer there was nothing between her and Butch, which wasn't entirely true. "Okay Blossom, truth or dare?" Princess said, steering the conversation away from Butch and Bubbles. "Truth." Blossom said. "Okay, what happened between you and Brick? Why aren't you two a couple anymore?" Princess said as Blossom blushed. "Oh, um, well, you see…" Blossom said, searching for the right words. Brick then jumped in" She's to bossy, annoying, bitchy, whiny, and more like my mom then my girlfriend." Blossom looked hurt while everyone else just sort of looked at them. "Okay then. Butch, truth or dare?" Princess said, clearly seeing that she'd stumbled onto more than a few touchy subjects between the group. "Dare." Butch said, interested to see what he got. "Okay, I want you to watch Inception and tell me what it was about." Princess said. "That's impossible. That movie was the most confusing one ever made." Butch complained. "Do it!" Princess yelled, shoving him into a sound proof room. "Boomer, truth or dare?" "Truth." Boomer said. "Okay, have you ever worn women's underwear?" Boomer looked confused and said "No. What kind of question is that?" "I don't know! Brick truth or dare." Princess said." Truth." Brick said. "Okay, do you really mean what you said about Blossom?" Brick was about to answer when Butch walked out of the room. "Well?" Princess said. "I's about some crazy guy who lives in a secret world and is trying to get out. He has this top, and if it falls he's in the real world, if it stays up he's in the fake world." Butch said. "Close enough." Princess said and turned back to Brick. "Yeah, I meant what I said." Brick said, making everyone except Butch gasp, and Blossom broke down crying. "Like no one saw this coming." Butch said, earning a murderous look from Blossom. "Okay, back to Buttercup. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." BC said. "Okay, lap dance Butch and stay in your underwear for 3 rounds." Buttercup just shrugged and led Butch upstairs, whose grin was a mile wide.

_In Buttercups Room…_

Butch sat down in a chair as Buttercup turned on some music and got started. Butch smiled as she pulled off her shirt and dropped it. She then kicked of her shoes and socks. Finally came her pants, and she sat on Butches lap, rubbing his chest and snuggling close to him. Butch hit his peak and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss, which got them in bed and getting down and dirty.

_In the Living Room, _

The group paced around while Princess patiently kept a laser pointed at them. The 2 finally came out in great moods. "You two love birds certainly got busy, didn't you?" Princess said. Buttercup blushed super deep while Butch raised his fist in victory. "Okay Bubbles, truth or dare." "Truth." Bubbles said. "Who do you like better, Butch or Boomer?" "Pass." Bubbles said. "Okay then." Blossom, truth or dare?" Princess said, happy to not get an answer. "Truth." Blossom said. "Is it true you have no friends?" Princess asked. Blossom was stunned, but Butch was quick to answer for her "Yeah. She has no friends." Blossom raged and screamed "YOU DON'T EITHER, DUMBASS! YOUR ONLY FRIEND IS YOUR STUPID KNIFE!" Butch was stunned, but only for a second before yelling back "THE ONLY REASON I KEEP THAT WITH ME IS BECAUSE THAT'S ALL TY LEFT ME, YOU STUPID BITCH!" Blossom looked at him like he was crazy and yelled "WHO THE FUCK IS TY?!" Butch didn't bother answering because he was too busy strangling Blossom. Total chaos broke loose as Brick tried to strangle Butch, Boomer tried to pull them off each other, Buttercup grabbed Butches knife, which Princess had given her, and Bubbles just stood as she watched her family, friends, and her worst enemy dissolved into nothing more than wild animals. This was too much for her to bare, so she sat on the floor, covered her eyes, and screamed. There was a sudden flash of red and a scream as Butch, who had gotten his knife from Buttercup, swung wildly and stabbed Blossom in the arm. Brick saw this and freaked out fighting his brother for the knife so he could stab his stupid brother in his face. Boomer yelled as he tore the knife out of Bricks hand. He was about to stab the both of them when suddenly an indescribably high noise pierced the air, bringing the 3 boys to their knees in pain. After 5 minutes the noise finally stopped, and Butch looked over to see it was Bubbles using her super shriek. She smiled and said"You boys need to explain some stuff. Who's Ty?" The 3 boys looked at the floor until Butch said "Ty was my best friend when we moved. He joined the Marines and went to Afghanistan. He died in action trying to save his platoon in an ambush. He sent me his knife to remember him by. And his dog." Butch said, referring to Rex, his German Shepard. It took Blossom a second to realize she wasn't just insulting him, she was insulting Butches best friend. "Butch, I'm sorry, I didn't-"Blossom's apology was cut off as Butch walked away. Buttercup looked at her sister with pure hate in her eyes as she ran after Butch. Boomer left and Bubbles followed him, hugging him close as they walked out. Soon it was just Brick and Blossom left. "Brick, you know I didn't mean to say that to Butch, right?" Blossom asked. Brick looked at her, and after searching for the right words, said" Blossom, this is why I left. You think you know everything, and when someone disagrees with you, you get all defensive and end up fighting over something you're wrong about. You didn't have any business getting involved with his friend, even though he was stupid enough to get involved with your question. But you shouldn't have tried to defend a point that wasn't any of your business. You should have kept quiet. This is one of those things you just can't take back. You really hurt him. I'm not sure he'll ever forgive you for this." With that, Brick got up and left, leaving Blossom alone.

Butch was completely silent the rest of the night. He didn't bother to look at anyone, and ignored any attempt to make him feel better. Blossom had stepped over the line. He sat in the corner brooding. Buttercup came over and sat with him. He didn't say anything, but neither did anyone else. Finally, Bubbles walked over and asked "Want a hug?" Butch raised his eyebrow in confusion. Bubbles took it as a yes and hugged him. Then Buttercup hugged him and his brothers just sort of sat with him. Butch smiled, feeling better, but still death glaring Blossom, who was watching them from the corner. 'Oh it's on' Butch thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup was in the middle of a fantastic dream when morning came. She was in this strapless, sleeveless white dress on a pure black horse, and was riding in a split ocean (think of Moses.) She then reached an island where Butch was waiting. He walked over and kissed her. She felt the warmth of his chest against hers, and felt his heartbeat, strong and steady as he removed the dress and they fell on the sand, laughing and kissing, blissfully in love. Unfortunately, the dream ended before Buttercup could really see what was happening, although the scene had changed to what appeared to be a doctor's room. Buttercup tossed and turned on the floor for a few seconds, desperately trying to recapture the dream. But try as hard as she could, the dream floated away, caught in the last ocean breeze. Buttercup sat up, unhappy to see that she was still at Princesses dungeon. She took comfort in the fact that Butch was still with her, fast asleep on the floor. Buttercup and got up, walking into the other cell to find Boomer and Bubbles curled up next to each other, and Brick in a corner with his hat pulled low over his eyes. She then saw Blossom getting up, and her rage flowed back through her. Buttercup didn't even bother looking at her former sister as she walked out and sat next to Butch. Blossom approached her and sat next to her. Buttercup said nothing and moved to the other side, using Butch as a border. Blossom looked down at her cut, and Buttercup took notice at just how injured she was. The bleeding was still coming, but Buttercup could now see that the cut was anywhere between and foot and a half to two feet long, and at least 3 inches deep. Buttercup continued to look until Blossom finally looked at her and said "You know that if this doesn't get closed, I'm going to die, right?" Buttercup rolled her eyes, but nodded. It was plain to see that her sister was not over reacting, and that it was a life threatening injury. She still wasn't sure if she should care or not. "And what do you want me to do?" Buttercup said, still angry. Blossom wanted to give orders, but she was just as lost as her sister. The two sat, watching as Blossoms cut slowly lost more and more blood, when suddenly there was a rumbling at the end of the cell. The girls looked to see was a wall unfolding to reveal a small kitchen and a medical table with a doctor who was clearly here against his will. Princess then said "Okay you guys, since things got crazy last night, I've decided to be extra nice. This kitchen will appear every morning, but the kind doctor here is only here for Blossom, and today. Enjoy." Buttercup and Blossom got up and began to work. Buttercup started making food while Blossom got stitched up after a quick blood transfusion. Bubbles was the next to wake up, helping her sister make breakfast. The boys remained motionless until the food was done, when the boys got up. The group then quietly ate breakfast and awaited Princess. After a few hours, Princess finally got in. "Okay, let's go." Princess said leading Butch off. The first thing Butch noticed was that the game room had gotten a major overhaul. The girly colors and fun desks had been replaced by an actual dungeon: stone, iron bar windows, torture devices, and a ripped guy in a black executioners hood stood by idly, a huge axe in his hands. The other thing was Butch himself felt changed. He felt as if some part of him had been sucked out, that he was a half Butch. The other half was just empty space. He looked back to see the others just as confused as he was. Butch was then led over to a wall and handcuffed by his wrist to it. The others stood by, and then Princess began. "Okay, so last night things got weird, so I had to make some adjustments. The new dungeon is to ensure that no one gets in or out, and to cause as much misery as possible. My friend over here is now in charge of keeping you guys in line. So instead of harmlessly exploding, you will now be dragged away and kept in an undisclosed location, where you will either starve to death or be killed by the torture experiments set up. And finally, Butch is handcuffed to prevent any more potential slaughtering's. I'll also need the knife and any other weapons from you guys." Princess walked over to Butch, who gave her a look of pure hate and said "Touch my knife and it'll end up in your head." Princess hesitated, but still took the knife. This earned her a nosebleed after Butch swung at her. The executioner came over, grabbed Butch, and slammed him against the wall repeatedly. Butch tried to shoot him in the face with his lasers, but they didn't shoot. "And that's the other thing," Princess said, clutching her face. "Hidden in the room are power nullifiers. These are to make sure that you guys can't do anything to stop me. Like right now, Buttercup can't stop me from doing this." With that, she walked over and kissed Butch, who could do no more than flail like a madman. Buttercup watched in stunned horror as Butch attempted to get away. He finally managed to break off, then slug Princess again, this time harder. "Guard, chain Butches other arm up. Where is that doctor?" Princess said, slowly sitting on the floor as the guard attached the other cuff and Butch attempted to bite his hand. "The last thing is you guys only have 3 strikes, and at times there will be group dares, torture dares, and other stuff. So let's begin round 2. Butch, truth or dare?" Princess said. Butch looked at her for a second and said "Truth." "Compare me kissing you to Buttercup kissing you, and tell who was better." Butch just looked at her and said "what kind of stupid question is that? You forced me into that, and even if I did want to kiss you, which I don't, you have the breath of a DONKEY! Buttercup, duh!" Butch said. Princess looked stunned, but then said "Guard, hurt him." Buttercup was held back as the guard walked over and started pummeling Butch, who couldn't defend himself. Buttercup screamed as Butch was hit over and over until Princess held up her hand and the guard stopped. "Now be truthful, would you kiss me again." Butch spit some blood at her and said "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last girl on Earth, you psycho." Princess lowered her hand, and the guard attacked again. After 2 punches, Butch managed to catch the guard with his feet and Judo kicked the crap out of him. The guard got back up and went back to his corner, grasping his stomach in pain. "Okay. Brick, truth or dare?" Brick didn't answer for a moment, amazed that his brother, chained to a wall and beaten senseless, had enough sense to kick the guy. And hard too. "Um, dare?" Brick said, the words sounding more like a question. "Fight a bear." Princess said. Brick raised an eyebrow, but that was all he had time to do as he was picked up and thrown into a bear cage. The group watched in awe as Brick, scared out of his mind, yet jumping on the bears back and pummeling it. Princess was not happy, and whistled. Two more bears went in the cage, and it was soon an all-out brawl for Brick's life. The tables soon turned as Princess added more bears, and Brick was overwhelmed. After a few minutes, the bears were taken out and the group could see Brick, who was in a pool of his own blood. The group waited, and to the amazement of everyone, Brick didn't move. Princess then sent in the doctor, who managed to keep him from dying. When Brick finally did get up, he was hurt in too many places to count, but most noticeable was the gash just above his left eye. "He was lucky the cut wasn't any closer. He would have lost the eye." The doctor said. Princess waved him away, and turned to Boomer. "Truth or dare?" Boomer looked at the floor, the ceiling, his injured brothers, and said "Pass?" Princess looked at him and said "Fine, but skipping it entirely counts for 2 strikes. So watch it. Okay Buttercup, truth or dare?" Buttercup looked at her and said "Dare." "Okay, get tazered in you vg." Buttercup looked at Princess, rubbed her vg, and nodded her head. Princess's evil grin grew a mile wide and she bent Buttercup over. She removed Buttercups jeans and panties, reared back, and did the deed. Buttercup screamed and punched Princess. Princess stumbled back and dropped the weapon. Buttercup fell to the ground, her vg a deep red. "Bad Buttercup. You didn't make it. That means you get a strike." Buttercup groaned and put her pants on, sticking an ice pack down the front. "Okay Bubbles, truth or dare." Bubbles looked up and said "Truth." "Okay, is there something going on between you and Butch?" Bubbles looked all around except at Boomer and Butch. Bubbles looked at Butch and they had a mental conversation. Butch: Say nothing. Bubbles: But if I get 2 more strikes, I die! Butch: We can never let anyone know. Never ever. Bubbles: Maybe they won't care. Butch: Are you insane? They'll skin us alive! Do not answer. Bubbles sighed, looked at her sister then at her boyfriend. She then looked all around and said "There was." Boomer gasped, Buttercup looked at Butch, and Butch looked at Bubbles and face palmed. "Okay then, please explain in great detail." Princess said. Butch shook his head repeatedly, and Bubbles shook her head. "Then you get 2 strikes." Bubbles looked down and said nothing. Princess nodded, and the hooded guy grabbed Bubbles and dragged her away. Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "And on that note, let's end it here." Princess said, waving them away. Back in the cell, everyone was unsure of what to do. Butch felt like a total douche. He hadn't meant to get Bubbles taken away, but it was his fault. "Butterbabe, I'm sorry. I was stupid." Buttercup looked at him, trying to find her words. "Butch, what you did was stupid, ignorant, and wreckless." Butch looked at the floor, sure he knew what was coming. "It was also ballsy, awesome, and the exact reason why I love you. So let's move on. And you know I hate when you call me that in front of everybody." "What? Butterbabe?" You know you love that." Butch said teasingly. "Shut up!" Buttercup said, playfully punching his arm. Even with out Bubbles, things were okay

_What happens next? Where did Bubbles go? Will anyone survive this twisted game? Find out in the next chapter! XD_


End file.
